100 Years
by chelseak2012
Summary: I looked up at his face through my blurry eyes; his face was heartbreaking. I knew what this was doing to him, but I did it for him, for me so we could be together forever. He saw it as something else, as me being damned for eternity having to feed off of
1. Prologue

100 Years

**100 Years**

**Prologue**

He had told me how bad the pain was but I hadn't imagined it to be nearly as excruciating as this. The fire in my veins, the venom that is slowly stopping my heart and my organs. Traveling through my body at a slow pace, it was killing humanity until it was nothing and I was another creature, something humans didn't know existed.

I looked up at his face through my blurry eyes; his face was heartbreaking. I knew what this was doing to him, but I did it for him, for me so we could be together forever. He saw it as something else, as me being damned for eternity having to drink other living beings blood to survive, being soulless.

But no matter how hard he tried to change my mind that's what I was set on. Me and him for eternity, that's all that I cared about. I winced as another burst of agony wracked my body.

**I hope you like it so far R&R!! About 5 reviews before another chapter comes up!!**

**Chelsea**


	2. Belief

100 Years

**100 Years**

**Chapter 1**

**Belief**

He slowly approached me, seeming to glide across the floor. His eyes were hypnotic as me looked at me, I slowly came toward him. My mind was screaming no at me, to turn and run the other way. But I kept going towards him; when I reached him he put his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him in a fast jerking motion.

I automatically leaned my head back relaxing into him. His lips trailed down my throat, I was surprised but the coldness of them and shivered. I felt his breathe and then all I felt was the prick of his fangs into my neck and the drawing of my blood out of my body.

He slowly pulled away and I collapsed into his arms, weak from the blood loss. I looked up at his face, his mouth covered in my blood, only to see him lick his lips clean. He moved back down to my throat and….

I woke up screaming my head off, remembering the dream as clearly as day, that was the 2nd time this week I've had that dream, and it always seems so real, each time it get's stronger. I looked at the clock on my dresser to see its bright blue letters clearly reading 5:00a.m.

I decided that I wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep and that I should get up and get around since I was starting at Fork's High School today. After have gotten into so many fights with my mom and her new husband Phil I decided it was best that I just move in with Charlie for the rest of my years in High School.

I went into the kitchen to get some breakfast before I started getting ready for school. As I got to the last step I almost tripped and landed flat on my face but managed to grab the railing before I did a face plant. I made my way to the kitchen to search through the cupboards to try and find something decent to eat.

The only thing I really found that was edible and didn't take much preparation was pop tarts. I pulled them out of the packet got a paper towel and a glass of milk and went upstairs to the bathroom to get ready.

I set down my breakfast on the counter in the bathroom then went to get clothes from my room. I slowly trudged to my room and picked out a yellow polka dotted shirt and a blue tank to go under it and yellow, blue, and red striped shorts.

I grabbed the pile and all but ran to the bathroom to shower. I took my time in the shower washing my hair. I got out dried off then pulled on my tank top and shorts so my shirt didn't get wet while I was combing and blow-drying my hair.

When I was done blow-drying it I put it into a high ponytail and left my bangs down and curled the ponytail part. Before I had put it into the ponytail, thought as not to mess up the hair, I put the yellow shirt on.

Right as I was putting on my makeup, I heard my phone ringing in my room so I put down the eye shadow and ran to my room, I looked at the screen to see it was an unknown number so I just decided to let it go to voicemail.

I went back to the bathroom to finish up. I looked at the time when I was done and saw that I had 10 minutes to get to school and not be late. I ran outside, trying not to trip on the way and hopped into my yellow Audi TT Coupe Quattro. That car is my life, when I got it from my mom for my birthday last year. She got it early because she worked at a car dealership at the time.

As I pulled into the parking lot I saw heads turn as my car pulled into a parking space near the front of the school so I didn't have to walk all the way across in my 3 inch red strappy high heels. Before I had moved here my mom dragged me with her on a shopping spree where she spent over 2,000 worth of money on clothing and shoes on me, and I thought well I guess I'll have to wear them sometime.

I had already gotten my schedule last night from Charlie so I didn't have to come into the office. Before I got out I put on my white Coach sunglasses, not that I would need them and grabbed my purse from the passenger seat. _Well here goes nothing_ I thought to myself as I got out of my car. I had to go to the office anyways because I had to get my slip for all of the teachers to sign since Charlie couldn't pick it up for me.

I made my way towards the office passing people who started whispering to each other as I passed them. As I opened the door to the office I pulled off my sunglasses and stepped into the brightly lit office. I stepped up to the secretary "I'm Bella Swan and I'm new here?" she looked up at me and smiled, she shuffled some papers around and handed me a slip. "Just bring that back at the end of the day.

I grabbed the slip and muttered a thank you and turned to the door, as I opened it I put my sunglasses back on. As I got to the curb and was about to walk across a silver Volvo sped out in front of me, I really hated it when people did that. I ran as fast as I could in heels across to the to the cafeteria and pulled out my schedule as I was going along and saw that I had History first, that was the pick up of my day, not.

I looked at my cell phone to see that I better start hurrying over there. As soon as I started walking in the direction of the History building the bell rang. So I sped up my pace a bit and made it there before the 2nd bell rang. I slid my glasses back onto my head like a headband and walked over to the teacher and had him sign my slip and told me to take a seat.

I took a seat in the back as far from the front as possible. I ended up sitting next to a guy that looked like a body builder, had curly brown hair and had the strangest eye color. He looked over and saw me staring he grinned goofily at me before looking away.

I pulled my schedule out of my purse to see that I had Math next, joy, and hint the sarcasm. I looked over and saw body builder dude looking over my schedule probably seeing if I had any other classes with him. He saw that I hade caught him and swiftly looked away.

This class seemed to fly by; I was sitting down one minute then the next the bell was ringing. I got up and made my way to the Math building. I decided to leave my glasses on my head and not do anything with them. I went up the teacher's desk not really caring about any of their names and had him sign my slip of paper. I took another seat in the back this time next to a girl that had short spiky black hair, was thin to the extreme and was no taller than 4ft 11 and had those same strange gold eyes.

As soon as I sat down someone started talking to me, and I looked over to see the girl that was sitting next to me facing towards me. "Hi my name is Alice Cullen, and you must be the new girl Isabella Swan?" I truly hated it when people called me Isabella. "Bella," I corrected her. "And, yeah I'm the new girl. So, I like your outfit." Her outfit truly was cute she had on pink wedges and a white skirt and a pink Polo. She smiled and carried on the conversation that she liked my outfit to and that we should go shopping together sometime. We got that all in before the bell rang signaling the ending of class.

"So what class do you have next?" just as I was pulling out my schedule. I looked it over and saw that I had "ART!!" she screamed for me, "That's what I have next to!!" I swear she was all but jumping up and down, nope wait she's doing that now. Then she started dragging me towards the Art building. While she went over to a table I got the teacher to sign my slip.

I went over to where Alice was talking to the body builder from History. I sat down in a chair next to Alice, when Alice stopped talking he looked over at me and smiled again. "Oh, Bella Emmett, Emmett Bella." He kept on smiling at me and it was starting to freak me out. So I just said a quit hello back.

**I hope you liked this chapter!! R&R!! I want at least 7 reviews before I will post another chapter!! Thanks!!**

**Chelsea**


	3. The Arms of Sorrow

**100 Years**

**Chapter 2**

**The Arms of Sorrow**

I slowly walked out to my car after the last bell of the day rang, thankful to finally be going home. As I got to my car I noticed someone standing beside it arguing with someone else. As I got closer I saw it was Alice and someone else. "…you can't do this Alice, this isn't right." I saw Alice look over at me and then look back at the boy. "Well, this is no time to talk about it Edward, so you better leave."

Edward gave me a glare before walking away. As soon as I reached Alice she started blabbering away about going over to her house and giving me a makeover. "Sure Alice," might as well go, since I have nothing better to do "But I have to go home and leave a note fore Charlie and drop off my backpack real quick." She nodded her head ad started getting into the passenger side. I put my backpack in the trunk, shut the trunk door then slid into the driver's seat. I put the keys into the ignition and started it up. As soon it started up I could hear On Top of the World by Boys Like Girls playing.

_Look up, the stars are fading  
And I am still here waiting  
To see you again  
Be with you my friend_

As soon as we got to my house it was lightly sprinkling outside. So I sprinted as fast as I could in high heels and under the safety of the roof. When I was inside I set my backpack down by the door and went into the kitchen to find a notepad. Once I had written where I would be at I hurried back out to the car locking the door behind me. When I hopped into the driver's seat I saw Alice flipping trough my cds. She finally settled on one of my Hawthorne Heights cds. "Okay to your house?" She looked up from the cd player, "Yeah, I'll let you know how to get there."

As soon as we were there I was ogling the house. It was one of the most beautiful houses I had ever seen, it was classic but not overdone, it was perfect. Alice led me into the house. As soon as we got close to the door, I could hear someone playing the piano. When we entered the house it was about as gorgeous as the outside. I looked over to the right to see Edward

playing the piano. He briefly looked up when he heard the door close but went back to playing. Alice led me up a flight of stairs before we finally got to her room. It was a candy apple red but it seemed to just fit her. When we walked into her bathroom it was almost bigger than my room!

As soon as we got into the bathroom Alice turned, shut the door then started gathering things from different drawers. She pulled over a stool for me to sit on while she plugged in a curling iron. As soon as she got everything out that she needed she turned to me, "Okay turn around on the stool please, I don't want you to see until I'm finished." I did as I was told not wanting to get yelled at. So that's where the torture began, okay so it wasn't really torture on my part because all I had to do was sit there very still while she poked and prodded my face.

Next she undid my pony tail and let it all down. She brushed it out real quick and got to work on it. She curled and curled and curled and it seemed to take forever but then it was all finally done, not. "Okay, you wait here I'm going to get you something to something to wear." She quickly exited out of the bathroom and shut the door behind her. About five minutes later she came back in. She was holding a pair of dark wash jeans and Plum colored ruffled Charmeuse top and a black pair of 3 ½ in. dress high heels.

She left the bathroom so I could change then when I was done I knocked on the door and tried not to look in the mirror. She opened the door and herded me out into her closet so I could see myself in her full length mirror. I was shocked at what I saw in the mirror, I looked like a different person. The makeup was just enough to make it look not overly done, and my hair framed my face perfectly. The jeans were dark enough that it could look casual or dressy, and the shoes just made it look more polished. I turned around to Alice to see her smiling over at me. "So, do you like it?" I just stared at her and I could feel the grin spreading slowly across my face. I ran over to her and pulled her up in a hug. "I don't like it, I love it Alice, thank you!"

As we were hugging there was a knock on the closet door. I looked up and saw a pretty brunette with caramel colored highlights and looked like the rest of Alice's family, so I could only guess that this was Esme. "Hello, you must be Bella." She walked over and gave me a motherly hug. I hugged her back. "You look very pretty." She said as she stepped away from the hug. "Thank, you. Alice is a miracle worker." I looked over at Alice as I said that and smiled.

I then heard my phone going off in the bathroom. I mumbled a "Sorry" as I hustled to the bathroom. I checked the I.D. saw it was my dad and picked up. "Hi, dad," I could hear the bathroom door open and saw it was just Alice. "Hey Bells, I was um, just wondering when you were going to get home, because it's, kinda 9." I looked at the clock in the mirror to see that he was right. "I'm just getting ready to leave dad, I'll be home in a bit, bye." I waited for him to say goodbye then hung up the phone.

"Well, Alice, I have to go but I had a really great time, thanks for the clothes to." After I have gotten my clothes I went over and hugged Alice and started heading down the stairs when I realized I didn't know the way from her house back to mine.

I hurried back up to Alice's room, "Um, Alice I don't know how to get out of here." She just smiled, "Okay, I'll ride with you and have Emmett or someone drive behind us and pick me up, is that okay?" I nodded and headed back down the stairs with Alice right behind me.

When I was almost down to the bottom, I tripped on the last step and fell headfirst onto the floor. The last thing I remember is someone yelling my name before blackness surrounded me.

**A.N. Thank you guys for reading this chapter!! Come back and read the next to find who catches Bella!! Please, please, please review I want a minimum of 3!!! Thanks!**

**Chelsea**


End file.
